Dark Eyed Women
by P3E
Summary: Prue, Paige, and Billie devise a brilliant plan to stop Piper and Phoebe before they completely destroy themselves and the world. The battle results in devastation. FULL EPISODE! PLS RATE AND REVIEW! ENJOY!


**Ep. Dark Eyed Women**

**Teaser **

_Cut to: a view of The Underworld. Andi and the Elder, Jennah, stand together. Andi paces back and forth. _

Andi: This isn't going to work.

Jennah: It will.

Andi: No, it won't. They are going to take one look at me and cut me into tin pieces. Phoebe is an empath and can read thoughts. She'll find me out in a second.

Jennah: What happened to our confidence?

Andi: It has a tendency to get lost after being locked up for so long.

_Cut to: a view of Andi. She stops walking back and forth, sighs, and then looks at the Elder._

Andi: I don't want to die.

Jennah: This is the only way to stay alive.

_Cut to: a view of Andi and Jennah. They both hear footsteps and turn in the direction from where they sound. _

Jennah: They're coming.

Andi: Damn it.

_Cut to: a view of Andi as she turns back to the Elder. _

Jennah: You're ready. Don't screw this up.

Andi: Are you kidding me?

_Cut to: a view of Jennah. He orbs out of the underworld just as Piper and Phoebe approach._

Phoebe: What…who let you out?

Andi: Um…

Piper: Um? Did all that time in the cage bind your tongue?

Andi: No, I just…

Phoebe: You just what? Spit it out!

Andi: I know why the ritual isn't working.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. Phoebe turns to glance at her._

Andi: The ritual… the stone rite. I know why it's not working.

Piper: Really?

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she looks to Phoebe._

Phoebe: She's telling the truth. We should hear to what she has to say.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She sighs._

Piper: Fine. We're listening.

_Cut to: a view of Andi._

_ Cut to: a daytime view of the manor. _

_ Cut to: a view of Prue. She stands on the staircase looking at the various pictures hanging from the wall. She stops when she reaches a picture of Piper and Phoebe sitting on the couch with Paige and reaches up to remove it from the wall._

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She slowly enters the front hall watching Prue. _

Paige: Hey.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She turns to face Paige and begins to descend the staircase._

Prue: Hey.

Paige: How are you settling in?

Prue: Ok. It's…different.

Paige: Yea…

Prue: Paige.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She cradles the picture she removed from the wall in her arms._

Prue: What happened here?

Paige: Things…got a little out of control once you left.

Prue: How?

Paige: The Source… he kind of…came back once we came back through time and used that to…

Prue: Wait. I'm sorry what?

Paige: We went to that screwed up future and when we came back the Source…was…

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She looks very confused._

Paige: You don't remember?

Prue: I'm sorry. I have no idea what you're talking about.

Paige: Oh boy.

**OPENING CREDITS**

**ACT 1**

_Cut to: a day view of the manor. _

_ Cut to: a view of Prue. She sits in the parlor with her head in her hands while Paige stands in front of her._

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she leaves the parlor and moves to the dining room where Leo and Billie sit together._

Leo: How's she doing?

Paige: Not so good. She doesn't remember anything.

Billie: How is that possible?

Leo: She's been through a lot. Coming back from the dead in spirit, being sent back to the afterlife, and then coming back in body…it would be traumatizing for anyone.

Paige: That's very nice Dr. Leo, but you're forgetting about the part where we're now screwed. How can she help us if she doesn't remember anything?

Billie: She doesn't need her memories to write spells and make potions…well, I guess she does…but…

Paige: Billie.

Leo: Look; you've just got to give her some time all right she'll come around.

Paige: What do we do until then?

Leo: Come up with a plan. Just because she doesn't remember anything doesn't mean that you don't have to fight. I have to go.

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He grabs a jacket off of the back of a chair and puts it on._

Billie: Are you going to see the boys?

Leo: Not this time.

_ Cut to: a view of Paige. Her face changes as she registers that Leo has put on a suit jacket._

Paige: Leo. You're wearing a suit.

Leo: Yeah.

Paige: I didn't know you had one of those. Why are you wearing a suit?

Leo: Victor and I have to meet with a lawyer today.

Billie: Both of you…why?

Leo: I wanted to wait to tell you guys this until after the meeting but…I'm probably going to have to move out of the manor.

Paige: What?

Billie: You said maybe Leo. Why can't you stay here?

Leo: Don't you think I want to Billie? I would love to bring Wyatt and Chris back to their home, but I can't. The state won't let me all right. I have to show them that I can provide a safe environment for the boys and that means I have to have them as far away from Piper, and anywhere she might go, as possible, or I won't get the boys back.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. _

Paige: This is awful.

Leo: It's the only way.

_Cut to: a view of Paige as she sighs._

Paige: I know. You should go. Get them back for us okay?

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He nods and begins to exit._

Billie: Bye Leo.

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He stops to take a look at Prue. He begins to move to speak with her but then catches a glimpse of his watch and hurries to head out of the door._

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She looks up as Billie and Paige enter the room._

Paige: Prue this is Billie. She's going to help you.

Prue: Help me do what?

Billie: Brainstorm. We have to find a way to stop Piper and Phoebe before they turn the world to stone.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. _

Prue. They're going to do what?

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She looks to Paige for help._

Paige: Just do what you can. I have to go.

Billie: Goodness. Where are you going?

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He descends the staircase._

Henry: Are you ready?

Paige: Absolutely.

Billie: What's going on?

_Cut to: a view of Paige. Henry puts his arms around her and they smile at each other._

Paige: We have a date.

_Cut to: a view of Paige and Henry. They orb out of the manor together holding onto each other tightly._

_ Cut to: a view of Billie and Prue as they look awkwardly at each other._

_Cut to: a view of the Underworld. _

_ Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe. They hold Andi by the arms and bring her in front of Pyrrha (Deven)._

Pyrrha: Why is she here?

Piper: She has something to say.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe as they push Andi forward._

Pyrrha: Well…

Andi: I know why the stone rite won't work.

Pyrrha: Why is that?

Andi: You need something: an amulet.

Pyrrha: An amulet?

Andi: Yes. When you were banished before, your powers suffered. They were lessened. The amulet will give you back some of the power that you lost.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She looks curiously at Andi. _

Pyrrha: Phoebe?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She opens her mouth to say something and then closes it again._

Piper: Pheebs?

Phoebe: She's telling the truth. We should find the amulet.

Pyrrha: Very well. Do it.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She glances at Phoebe and then exits with Pyrrha._

_ Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She waits until Piper and Deven have left before confronting Andi._

Phoebe: Pyrrha?

_Cut to: a view of Andi. She looks away. _

Phoebe: I know that's who she is.

Andi: How?

Phoebe: I can read you. The emotions thing is a little shaky with you demons, but I hear your thoughts just fine. So that means I also know you're lying.

Andi: Phoebe.

Phoebe: What do you think I should do about that?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She glares at a very scared looking Andi._

_Cut to: a view of the manor. _

_ Cut to: a view of Billie and Prue in the kitchen. Billie stands over a steaming cauldron stirring a potion while Prue sits at the table. _

Prue: What's wrong with me? What happened to me?

Billie: What do you remember?

Prue: I remember…dying and then lots of white. I remember watching, and Paige, and not wanting to watch because of Paige…and you.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She stops stirring the potion and looks at Prue._

Prue: I remember being told that my sisters would need me. I remember looking for them, and that's it.

Billie: Nothing after that?

Prue: No.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She stands and moves to stand opposite Billie. She peeks into the cauldron._

Prue: What kind of potion is that?

Billie: Um…I don't know yet really. Piper kind of taught me how to keep my hands busy she said that…

Prue: It helps you improvise. Grams taught her.

Billie: Yeah. It'll probably turn into some kind of defensive potion like something to magnify our powers or something.

Prue: Oh.

Billie: Speaking of, have you tried using your powers yet?

Prue: No.

Billie: Maybe you should try.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She attempts to bring a notepad from off of the table to herself telekinetically. She catches the notepad smoothly and turns to Billie smiling. _

Prue: At least that one still works.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She smiles._

_ Cut to: a view of Prue as she glances down at the notepad. She reads Billie's chicken scratch trying to decipher the plans Billie scribbled down._

Prue: You tried the spell to multiply your powers?

Billie: Yeah it didn't really work though. There were clones walking around and it was more annoying than anything.

Prue: Why did you do that?

Billie: We need more power to go up against Piper and Phoebe, Charmed power…and since Paige is the only one left.

Prue: She's not anymore.

Billie: What are you thinking?

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She sets the notepad down on the counter and then sits back down at the table._

Prue: Nothing.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She glances at Prue and then goes back to stirring the potion._

Billie: So Paige kind of told you what was going on…what do you suggest we do?

Prue: What do you mean?

Billie: Well I've always been told that you were the best, the super witch of the family…

Prue: I don't know about that.

Billie: That's not what Piper and Phoebe say.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She looks up to Billie._

Billie: They say you're pretty amazing.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She stares at Prue while she doesn't answer._ _She sighs when Prue looks away from her and out of the window that sits behind the kitchen table._

Billie: Prue?

Prue: What?

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She shakes her head. _

Billie: Nothing.

_Cut to: a view of Billie and Prue. Prue stares down at her hands while Billie goes back to making the potion._

_Cut to: a view of the hospital._

_ Cut to: a view of Paige. She sits in a hospital exam room on an examination table dressed in a hospital gown and holds Henry's hand as he stands next to her. _

Paige: I didn't like that doctor.

Henry: She only told you what you knew was true Paige. We should have done this a long time ago.

Paige: We're doing it now.

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He nods and looks away. _

_ Cut to: a view of Paige as the door opens and a female, Dr. Weston, enters reading Paige's chart which Henry had so helpfully filled out for her._

Dr. Weston: Hello Mrs. Mitchell.

Paige: Matthews.

Dr. Weston: I'm sorry?

Paige: My last name…it's Matthews.

_Cut to: a view of Weston. She looks uncomfortably at Henry and grins._

Dr. Weston: Ok then. I'll be the doctor on your case.

Henry: Case?

Paige: Case…what case?

Dr. Weston: Mrs. Matthews, you've neglected your pregnancy for months.

_Cut to: a view of Weston as she glances down at the chart._

Dr. Weston: It says you've been extremely active, involving yourself in violent activities…

_Cut to: a view of Paige, she glares at Henry while he continues to stare straight ahead._

Dr. Weston: You'll be very lucky if the baby is still healthy.

Henry: Well no offense but that's why we're here so if you could. Please.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She lies back onto the table and allows Dr. Weston to pull up her gown so that her swollen stomach is exposed._

_ Cut to: a view of Henry. He watches mesmerized as the doctor spreads gel on Paige's stomach and places a wand on her belly to begin the sonogram._

Dr. Weston: Ok, here we go.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She turns to the screen that shows the activity inside of her. Henry grabs her hand once more. _

_Cut to: a view of Weston moving her hand up to point at the screen._

Dr. Weston: See there, that's the head right there and there's the other.

Paige: The other what?

Dr. Weston: The other head.

Paige: Huh?

Dr. Weston: You're hearing two heartbeats right now Mrs. Matthews. If you had come in a little earlier you would have found out that you're having girls; twin girls.

Paige: Wha…

Henry: Oh my god.

**BLACKOUT **

**END OF ACT 1 **

**ACT 2 **

_Cut to: a view of the manor. _

_ Cut to: a view of the front doors being opened as Leo walks inside._

_ Cut to: a view of Billie. She meets him at the door._

Billie: So. How did it go?

Leo: It went well. I definitely have to leave the manor though.

Billie: That sucks.

Leo: Yeah. Victor has extra space though. He said I could live there with Wyatt and Chris.

Billie: That's good. We'll be able to visit and stuff right?

Leo: I don't know yet Billie. That depends on the judge.

Billie: Three days. Are you ready?

Leo: I think we should be focusing on if you're ready or not. How's it going here?

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He and Billie walk deeper into the house._

Billie: Not so great. I don't know what all the hype was about Prue. She doesn't seem so great to me.

Leo: What do you mean?

Billie: She doesn't do anything. She has no advice or suggestions. I mean, I thought she was supposed to help us and not sit around while I did all of the work.

Leo: You have to give her time to adjust Billie.

Billie: That's time we don't have Leo. I need her to be on top of her game now, or we're all going to die.

Leo: I don't think…

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She produces two potion vials._

Billie: This one is a paralytic and this one separates the soul from a body; it's a bit of a killer cocktail I remember from the Book of Shadows.

Leo: They'd have to drink it.

Billie: That's what the paralytic is for.

Leo: Shove it down their throats.

Billie: Exactly.

Leo: Prue helped you with this?

Billie: I'm telling you that she hasn't helped me at all Leo. Not even a little bit. She just sits there like a dud. You know, I'm so over this family's breakdowns. I'm going upstairs to work on more potions.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She places the vials in Leo's hands and then turns to bolt up the stairs. _

Leo: Where's Prue?

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He begins walking and bumps into Prue._

Leo: Oh. I didn't see you.

Prue: It's ok.

Leo: Are you ok?

Prue: She's right you know. I've been kind of…useless.

Leo: What's going on?

Prue: I don't know. I don't know all right. I feel like it's my first day as a witch again. Only I handled my first day as a witch better because it wasn't also my first day being back in this house again after years of being dead. I know you guys say I've been here before but my body doesn't feel that way all right. I feel…new and out of place.

_Cut to: a view of Leo thinking for a moment. _

Leo: Do you remember when Phoebe and Cole first really started their relationship?

Prue: Of course, Leo, what about it?

Leo: You felt pretty out of place then too. All of sudden, Piper and Phoebe were able to take care of themselves and they didn't need you to look out for them anymore.

Prue: Is this your pep talk?

Leo: The point is, Prue, that then you focused on the magic, on innocents, and it helped you find balance and purpose again. Focus on that now.

Prue: According to Paige, Piper and Phoebe aren't innocent.

Leo: They are still your sisters though and you should avenge them…

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She sighs._

Leo: …just like they avenged you.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She stands unmoving as Leo walks around her and into the next room._

_ Cut to: a view of the Underworld. _

_ Cut to: a view of Andi and Phoebe standing toe to toe._

Andi: I…What are you going to do?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She looks Andi up and down and then turns to walk away._

Andi: Phoebe…

Phoebe: I'm not going to say anything…

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She stops walking and then turns back to Andi._

Phoebe: I'm going to help.

_Cut to: a view of Andi. She is completely shocked and unable to speak for a moment._

Andi: I… but…why would you do that?

Phoebe: This is my only chance.

Andi: You're only chance do what?

Phoebe: …to save myself. Whatever you're doing…you'd better hurry.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She gives Andi one last look and then exits._

_ Cut to: a view of Andi as Jennah orbs in behind her._

Jennah: So far so good.

_Cut to: a view of Andi, startled, whipping herself around to face him._

Andi: Stop doing that.

Jennah: What?

Andi: Popping up out of nowhere like that. You're going to get me killed.

Jennah: Nonsense.

_Cut to: a view of Jennah. He holds out his hand and inside is an amulet that is identical to the one Kim gave to Paige. _

Jennah: Take this.

Andi: What is it?

Jennah: The amulet: one part of a two-piece puzzle.

Andi: Where's the other?

Jennah: …with friends.

Andi: So this actually makes Pyrrha stronger?

Jennah: I assure you it does quite the opposite.

Andi: What do I do with it?

Jennah: You'll know when the time comes.

_Cut to: a view of Andi watching Jennah orb out. _

Andi: That's why I hate Elders.

_Cut to: a view of the manor. Outside Piper's car has just pulled into the driveway and out jumps Leo with a paper bag in his hand._

_ Cut to: a view of Henry's vehicle pulling up to the front of the house. Paige and Henry step out and meet Leo on the sidewalk. _

Henry: Leo, you're just getting back? That was a long meeting.

Leo: Oh no, Billie sent me out for potion ingredients.

_Cut to: a view of Leo holding up the paper bag as proof._

Henry: Billie is really stepping up huh?

Leo: Oh yeah.

Paige: Thanks to me.

Leo: Ha, ha.

Henry: So what happened at the meeting?

Leo: I have a great chance of getting the boys back.

Paige: That's so great.

Henry: Yeah, that's awesome man. Congrats.

Leo: Thanks. How was the doctor's?

_Cut to: a view of Paige looking up at Henry who is beaming._

Paige: More than we expected…

Leo: Meaning…

Henry: We're having twins: girls of course.

Leo: Whoa! Congratulations guys. You must be thrilled.

Paige: Thrilled? I'm going to be huge.

_Cut to: a view of Leo and Henry laughing as Paige pouts. Out of nowhere, the sound of an explosion erupts from inside the house. Paige, Henry, and Leo turn their attention to the house and then rush inside._

_ Cut to: a view of Billie flying down the staircase just as Paige, Henry, and Leo enter._

Paige: Billie, what did you do?

Billie: Me? I didn't do anything.

_Cut to a view of Billie. She catches a glimpse of the sonogram picture tucked in Henry's front shirt pocket and snatches it. _

Billie: Is this the sonogram from your appointment? Oh my god. Oh my god! There are two in there! Paige, twins, that's so exciting!

_Cut to: a view of Paige, Henry, and Leo watching Billie as she does a little dance._

_ Cut to: a view of Billie looking up at them._

Billie: What?

Leo: The explosion Billie.

Billie: Oh yeah. It came from the kitchen.

_Cut to: a view of the group filing into the kitchen. They open the door to find the counter over-running with filled potion ingredients and filled vials. _

_ Cut to: a view of Prue as she bottles a potion._

Leo: Prue.

Prue: Yeah, Leo?

Leo: What are you doing?

Prue: I'm putting this potion in a bottle. What does it look like I'm doing?

Billie: You made a potion?

Paige: She made lots of potions.

_Cut to: a view of Leo. HE moves to look over Prue's shoulder._

Prue: I tweaked the soul-separating potion you made earlier Billie. No paralytic needed.

Billie: Hey!

Prue: You're not the only one who can make potions around here, Billie.

Billie: And yet, up until an hour ago I was the only one making potions.

Paige: Billie.

Billie: What? I'm right.

_Cut to: a view of Prue placing the vial on the counter and picking up another empty one to fill it._

Prue: She was right, and I'm sorry for that, but you're not anymore.

Leo: How did you do all of this in an hour?

Prue: I still know how to be in two places at once.

_Cut to: a view of Henry. Confused, he leans over to whisper to Paige._

Henry: What does she mean?

Paige: She can astral project.

Billie: What's all of this for anyway?

_Cut to: a view of Billie going around and picking up random potion vials to inspect them._

Prue: We have a battle to fight don't we? These are going to help us win.

Leo: What's your plan?

Prue: Take them by surprise and kill them.

Billie: Wow, that's a foolproof plan.

Paige: Billie.

Billie: What?

Prue: It's not foolproof, ok, no plan is, but certainly is better than anything you've come up with so far all right. So quit the quips and pay attention.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She shrugs and backs away from the counter._

Prue: I was reading Billie's notes on everything you've done so far and the only reason why you haven't been successful is because you underestimated Phoebe and her powers. She's seen you coming every time, and that's why you kept losing.

Henry: So, you need to find a way to get around her power.

Prue: Yes. That is what this is for.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She holds up a slip of paper with a spell written on it._

Prue: A numbing spell: to quiet thoughts and settle emotions.

Leo: But even if you manage to surprise them, Piper and Phoebe have Deven on their side.

Billie: She's like ten witches in one.

Prue: We're going to do the power enhancement spell again.

Paige: No. The clones drove me crazy last time. No.

Prue: We are doing it Paige, ok, but this time we'll take this before we say the spell.

_Cut to: a view of Prue holding up a potion bottle._

Prue: This will not only keep us from reproducing good and bad cloned versions of ourselves but it will also give us complete control of their actions all right. They'll be around when we want and disappear when we want.

Henry: No twenty-four hour timeline.

Billie: That's a perk.

Leo: You're going to need more than that to take them by surprise.

Prue: I know. Billie wrote in her notes about a potion that can turn a person invisible. We're going to need more of it.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She takes a deep breath._

Paige: Ok.

_Cut to: a view of Leo. He folds his arms. _

Leo: It looks like you've thought of everything. Welcome back, Prue.

_Cut to: a view of Prue smiling broadly._

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 2**

**ACT 3**

_Cut to: a view of the manor. Paige sits outside on the porch steps._

_ Cut to: a view of the doors opening behind her. Paige turns around to see Billie approaching. _

Billie: Hey. Staring into space again?

Paige: No.

Billie: Can I take a seat?

Paige: Help yourself.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She scoots over a little to allow room for Billie to sit next to her. For a moment they sit in silence._

Billie: I noticed that you weren't overjoyed about the Prue's plans in there.

Paige: No. Not really.

Billie: You're still not okay with it... with vanquishing your sisters.

Paige: We're not vanquishing my sisters.

Billie: Paige…

Paige: My sisters are already dead.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She looks away for a moment, thinking hard._

Billie: You know, when we summoned the ancestors, I saw my grandma Elsie, and my aunt Janice…my cousin Terrance…

_Cut to: a view of Billie turning her attention to her hands. _

Billie: …but I didn't see Christy.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She looks at Billie._

Billie: I called for her, but she wasn't there.

Paige: I'm sorry Billie.

Billie: I'm at peace with the fact that I…had to kill her. She was dead before she came here. Coop helped me see that, but still I thought she'd be there.

_Cut to: a view of Billie looking up at Paige._

Billie: Now, I can't really sleep because I wonder where she is, you know. I wonder if she's in…

_Cut to: a view of Billie clearing her throat._

Billie: …in hell. I don't know how to deal with that.

Paige: I'm sorry. I'm…not sure what to say.

Billie: It's okay.

_Cut to: a view of Paige watching as Billie stands to her feet. _

Billie: I'm only trying to tell you that I know. I get it.

Paige: Thanks.

_Cut to: a view of Billie. She glances up and sees Leo on his way out of the house to join them._

Leo: What's going on out here?

Billie: Nothing, just a little bonding that's all. What's up?

Leo: Nothing. I just needed a little air.

Paige: Are you ok?

Leo: Yeah. It's just all coming together you know.

Billie: Are you having second thoughts?

Leo: No. This is the right thing to do. Prue really has thought of everything.

Paige: She hasn't though.

_Cut to: a view of Leo and Billie turning their attention to Paige. _

Paige: She hasn't thought of how it's going to feel when we're standing there…about to vanquish our sisters. I know everyone says they're dead but they won't look that way when we're face to face with them. She hasn't thought about what we're going to do after…when we have to come back here without them.

Prue (voice over): It'll never be the same again.

_Cut to: a view of Paige turning to see Prue standing with Henry over her shoulder._

Prue: I have thought about it Paige all right. I've thought about every possible way to stop them so we could bring them back here to save them. Ok, I've thought about standing in the line of fire and daring them to make a choice. If I thought any of that would get them back… I mean, my god Paige, don't you see? They're my sisters too. I practically raised them and now I have to stand on the front line while we kill them.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She stands, turning towards Prue._

Prue: Our lives will never be the same again. I just got back to this plane…this isn't what I wanted at all, but this is what we've got to deal with. So let's do it.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She watches as Prue stalks back into the house, looks back to Leo and Billie, and then passes Henry to follow Prue inside._

_ Cut to: a view of Henry. He stands unmoving as Billie and Leo pass him to go inside the house._

_ Cut to: a view of Paige. She stands in her room changing her clothes. She buttons her pants and then pulls a black shirt over her head, hesitating when her hands reach her stomach._

Paige: I'm sorry, babies.

_Cut to: a view of Paige, sighing, them pulling her shirt down the rest of the way. _

Paige: We'll be okay.

_Cut to: a view of Henry as he enters the room quickly and shuts the door behind him. He stands there for a moment._

Paige: Henry?

_Cut to: a view of Henry as he turns to her._

Henry: I don't want you to go.

Paige: What?

Henry: Don't go.

Paige: Henry, move away from the door.

Henry: No, Paige.

Paige: Henry!

Henry: No! I don't want you to go.

Paige: I can't believe this. You're doing this now? I have to go; Prue and Billie can't do this alone.

Henry: You can't leave me here alone to worry about you and our girls! You're very pregnant Paige. You can't do all of the demon fighting that you used to do.

Paige: Don't be ridiculous. Piper fought demons well into her pregnancy and Wyatt came out just fine.

Henry: Wyatt had a force field and you sent her to magic school when she was pregnant with Chris for protection didn't you? And she went because she knew that she would be risking the life of her child by doing anything different.

Paige: You can't be serious. I'm going.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She attempts to push by Henry, but is unable to get him to move._

Paige: Henry.

Henry: Paige.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She folds her arms and orbs out. Seconds later she appears behind Henry and goes for the door._

Henry: Paige, I love you but I won't be able to handle the death of my children at your hand.

Paige: Stop it.

Henry: If your negligence as a mother kills our children...

_Cut to: a view of Henry. He looks Paige straight in the eye._

Henry: I will leave. I will leave you.

_Cut to: a view of Paige, unable to speak._

_Cut to: a view of Prue as walks by the open door. She stops and peers inside._

Prue: Paige, are you ready?

_Cut to: a view of Henry. _

Paige: Yeah. Yeah, let's do it.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She glances at Paige as she leaves the room and heads up to the attic. She looks back at Henry, watching him hang his head, and then follows Paige up the stairs._

_ Cut to: a view of Billie. She stands in the middle of the room behind a table containing every potion and spell they will need to fight their final battle. _

_Cut to: a view of Paige and then Prue as they enter the attic one by one._

Billie: Hey. Everyone ready?

Prue: We're as ready as we're ever going to be.

_Cut to: a view of Billie as Paige and Prue step up to the table. She holds up a potion vial for Paige._

Paige: What is that?

Billie: Our best attempt at a protection potion for you and the babies.

Paige: I can't take that.

Prue: Why not?

Paige: The last time I tried a protection potion my innocent wound up with a hole in his stomach. I'm not putting a hole in my babies.

Billie: Oh come on Paige.

Prue: This is different. I made the potion to strengthen your baby's powers: the shield.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She takes the vial from Billie and approaches Paige while holding it._

Prue: Take it.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She hesitantly takes the potion from Prue and drinks it._

Paige: Ugh. You couldn't make it taste good?

Prue: Sorry sis, no time.

Billie: All right. We're ready then.

Paige: Hold it.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She bends over, placing her hands onto her knees.  
_

Prue: Paige?

Paige: I'm fine…just feeling a little dizzy.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She stands upright again._

Billie: How do you feel?

Paige: I feel good… I feel stronger.

Prue: That means the potion is working.

Billie: I wish I felt that way. I wouldn't hate having Phoebe's powers right about now.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She stares at Billie._

Prue: Billie.

Billie: What?

Prue: You're a genius.

Billie: Why? What did I say?

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She heads for the door of the attic. _

Prue: You guys start the power enhancement spell. I'll be right back.

Paige: Where are you going?

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She and Billie look at each other as Prue leaves._

_Cut to: a view of the Underworld. Pyrrha and Piper stand together while a dark priest lights candles and prepares for the ritual in the background._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She stands a little ways from Piper and Pyrrha. She looks up to see Andi entering._

Pyrrha: Well.

_Cut to: a view of Andi. She steps up nervously and hands Pyrrha the amulet given to her by Jennah._

_Cut to: a view of Pyrrha. She inspects the amulet._

Pyrrha: My eyes have seen this relic before.

_Cut to: a view of Andi. She unconsciously takes a step back._

_ Cut to: a view of Phoebe moving to Piper's side._

Pyrrha: You have done well. We can begin.

Piper: Nice work pet. Get lost.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She continues to face Andi as Pyrrha and Piper turn away, and then nods silently at Andi._

_Cut to: a view of Andi. She retreats quickly. Once she rounds the corner, she is startled to see Jennah waiting for her._

Andi: God! What are you doing?

Jennah: I've come for you.

Andi: Why?

Jennah: You won't want to be here for what comes next.

_Cut to: a view of Jennah holding out his hand._

Jennah: Trust me.

Andi: Where are we going?

Jennah: Someplace safe.

_Cut to: a view of Andi. She cautiously places her hand in Jennah's and together they orb out of the Underworld._

_Cut to: a view of the manor. _

_ Cut to: a view of Prue. She runs into the attic holding a piece of paper and stops at the door._

Prue: Wow. It worked.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She steps deeper into the attic that has been filled with dozens of Paige and Billie clones._

Billie: It really did.

Paige: It's your turn Prue.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She sticks the sheet of paper into her back pocket and nods confidently. _

Prue: This is going to work.

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 3 **

**ACT 4 **

_Cut to: a view of the Underworld. _

_ Cut to: a view of Pyrrha, Piper and Phoebe. They kneel together at the altar the dark priest had previously prepared. _

_ Cut to: a view of the priest moving around the altar. He picks up a bowl of blood from the altar and moves to where the women have knelt._

Pyrrha: The blood of the innocent…

_Cut to: a view of the priest. He dips his thumb into the bowl and then marks Pyrrha's forehead._

Piper: …cover us: mind and body…

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She is nervous as she watches the priest mark Piper's throat with blood._

Phoebe: …bless this rite and bring it forth.

_Cut to: a view of the priest. He steps up to Phoebe just as Pyrrha groans. _

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She looks toward Pyrrha. _

Piper: What's wrong?

Pyrrha: Nothing. Continue the rite…

_Cut to: a view of the priest. He dips his thumb into the bowl once again and marks Phoebe's collarbone._

Pyrrha: From the inside out...

_Cut to: a view of Pyrrha. She doubles over, holding her chest, and groaning once again._

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She looks to Pyrrha again._

Piper: What is it?

Pyrrha: Nothing…

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She sighs._

Piper: Phoebe.

Phoebe: She's in pain. She thinks there's something wrong.

Piper: You can't trick a mind- reader. Where's the amulet?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She reaches inside Pyrrha's blouse and pulls it down slightly, revealing the amulet hanging by a chain around Pyrrha's neck. Where the amulet sat on Pyrrha's neck is a terrible rash and burned flesh._

Piper: Phoebe.

Phoebe: I see it Piper.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She rips the chain off of Pyrrha's neck and holds the amulet in her hand._

Piper: Andi. I'm going to kill her.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She stands and begins to stalk out._

_ Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She goes after Piper._

Phoebe: Piper.

Piper: That bitch set us up.

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she suddenly turns on Phoebe._

Piper: As soon as I find her, she dies bloody.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She is caught off guard as Piper is suddenly thrown backward. _

Phoebe: Oh my god, Piper.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She runs over to where Piper has landed._

Piper: What the hell was that?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She looks toward Pyrrha, who has seen everything and seems just as puzzled as they are._

Piper: Is someone here?

Phoebe: I can't sense anyone.

Piper: That doesn't mean someone isn't here.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She glances over to Pyrrha who is struggling to stand._

Piper: Get her out of here. We can't risk her.

_ Cut to: a view of the priest. He gathers Pyrrha's weakened form into his arms and ushers her out of harm's way._

_ Cut to: a view of Phoebe helping Piper back to her feet._

Piper: What the hell is going on?

Phoebe I don't know.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She is caught off guard when an unseen force hurls her back against a wall._

Piper: Phoebe!

_Cut to: a view of Piper being pinned against a wall._

_ Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She slowly gets to her knees. _

Piper: Phoebe.

Phoebe: Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She closes her eyes, trying to sense another being in the room._

Phoebe: There's no one here. There's nothing.

Piper: Phoebe. Help me.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She stands just as Paige orbs into the space in-between them. _

Piper: Paige?

Paige: Hello, Piper.

Phoebe: What the hell do you think you're doing?

Paige: Trying to save you…

_Cut to: a view of Piper as she manages to break free from what was holding her._

Piper: You haven't been paying attention.

_Cut to: a view of Piper producing a fireball in her hand. _

Piper: We can't be saved.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She gazes at Piper, smiling, as her sister throws the fireball her way. _

_ Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She takes a step back when Paige disappears instead of being blown up. _

Piper: What the hell was that?

Phoebe: Another clone?

Piper: Paige would never cast that spell again.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe. Prue appears suddenly between them and they both noticeably stop breathing. She disappears again just as quickly. _

Phoebe: Oh my god.

Piper: Phoebe.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. A look of hope threatens to spread across her face. _

Piper: It's a trick. It wasn't her.

Phoebe: What the hell are they trying to do?

Piper: I don't know but I sure as hell want to find out. Paige! You get down here this instant.

Paige (voice over): All right. All right.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe turning to see Paige standing confidently with Billie behind her._

Paige: No need to shout.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe as they move to stand side by side. _

Phoebe: You think this is funny?

Paige: Am I wearing my "funny" face?

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She starts for Paige, but is held back by Piper._

Piper: It might be another clone. Maybe little sis was dumb enough to cast that spell again after all.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She freezes Paige and Billie's feet to the ground. _

_ Cut to: a view of Paige and Billie looking down as ice forms around their feet cementing them to the ground._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She smiles as Piper produces a fireball in her hand. _

Piper: Can't disappear now and the real Paige and Billie will feel every part of your deaths if I vanquish you. Tell me where they are.

Paige (voice over): Right here.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Piper. They spin around and come face to face with another Paige and Billie pair. _

Billie (voice over): …and here.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe turning to see another Paige and Billie pair emerging._

Phoebe: Piper.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She catches hold of Piper's arm and the two spin around to see dozens of Paige and Billie look-a-likes surrounding them. The fireball in Piper's hand dissipates. _

Phoebe: Very impressive girls.

Piper: What's next? You think this will stop us? Come on Paige, you know better than that. Make a move sister. Make a move!

_Cut to: a view of the sea of clones. They part down the middle, making an opening for the real Prue to pass through. _

Piper: Another clone.

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She is entranced by the sight of Prue and slowly shakes her head._

Phoebe: Piper. I can hear her thoughts.

Piper: What?

Phoebe: I can sense her.

Piper: That's impossible.

_Cut to: a view of Prue._

Prue: I'm really here. This isn't a trick.

Phoebe: Prue?

Piper: Phoebe, stop it. It's another lie.

Prue: Is it Piper? Listen to your heart. What is it telling you?

Piper: I don't have one of those anymore.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She steps forward. _

Prue: Expose secrets let hearts reveal, all that Piper and Phoebe should feel. The joy, the loss, love, and pain; open sisters hearts again. Awaken humanity that lies within; allow the healing to begin.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe. They look at each other and then back at Prue. _

_ Cut to: a view of Prue trying now to look startled that the spell hasn't had an effect on Piper and Phoebe. _

Piper: Nice job, but my big sister never screwed up…at least not this royally. You are not my sister.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She sends Prue flying backwards into the group of Paige and Billie look-a-likes standing behind her. _

_ Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She quickly produces fireballs and starts firing them at the clones. Seconds later, Piper joins in, and the number of clones starts to thin considerably._

_Cut to: a view of the real Paige and Billie. They are unnoticed by Piper and Phoebe as they rush to Prue's side._

Billie: Thank god for the changes in that spell huh? We'd been in so much pain right now. Are you ok?

Prue: Yeah.

Billie: Time for plan B.

Prue: No, not yet…

Paige: Prue, we don't have a choice. We have to use the potion Billie made.

Prue: No. All right, we have to give the spell time to take effect.

Paige: No. We don't have time. Face the facts, they're gone Prue, and if we don't do this they will kill us.

_Cut to: a view of Prue as Paige holds out a potion vial to her. _

Paige: Are you with us?

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe. They continue firing fireballs at the powerless look-a-likes until they have all been vanquished. They then turn to see Prue, Paige, and Billie quickly approaching. _

Phoebe: Oh there you are.

Piper: This another rescue attempt?

Prue: No.

Piper: Good, then we can skip the chitchat.

Phoebe: …and get right to the killing.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She sighs heavily._

Phoebe: Oh Prue, please don't sound so disappointed.

Piper: The Piper and Phoebe you knew died along time ago.

Prue: That should make this easier then.

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She throws her potion at her sisters, followed by Paige and Billie. _

_ Cut to: a view of Piper. When nothing happens, she begins to laugh._

Phoebe: Piper.

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She looks back to Phoebe and watches as Phoebe quivers and falls to the ground. Moments later Piper does the same._

_Cut to: a view of Prue, Paige, and Billie. They are silent as Piper and Phoebe's souls separate from their bodies and rise in front of them._

Piper: Prue? What did you do to us?

Paige: We separated your souls from your bodies.

Phoebe: How?

Prue: The potion I used years ago. I tweaked it a little.

Piper: Why would you do this to us?

Billie: It was the only way to stop you.

Phoebe: Stop us from doing what?

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She holds her hand up to stop Billie from answering. She takes a step forward._

Prue: You...don't remember?

Piper: No. Prue. What are you doing here? How did you get here?

Phoebe: Um, before you answer that can someone please explain what's going on here?

Paige: How is that possible? How do they not remember?

Prue: Their souls, the real Piper and Phoebe: their humanity was buried deep under all of that evil. The spell worked.

Billie: They're good?

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe's spirit hovering over their bodies. Suddenly, flames shoot out of the earth all around them._

Piper: Prue? What's going on?

_Cut to: a view of the flames growing higher and higher until they are completely covered._

Phoebe: Help us! What did you do?!

_Cut to: a view of Prue. She, Paige, Billie move backwards, covering their faces with their hands, as the flames get more and more intense. Minutes later they die down and the three women are able to look back to Piper and Phoebe._

_ Cut to: a view of Prue. She steps forward covering her mouth with her hands, realizing that the flames have consumed Piper and Phoebe's bodies and souls. _

Prue: We killed you.

_Cut to: a view of a horrified Paige as Prue looks at her and Billie from over her shoulder. _

_ Cut to: a view of Billie. Her mouth hangs open._

_ Cut to: a view of Prue looking back to where her sisters had been._

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 4**

**END OF EPISODE**


End file.
